


Warm Blanket and Chocolate Bar

by fluctuius



Series: seyra's bokuaka week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, BokuAka Week, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluctuius/pseuds/fluctuius
Summary: Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan daripada sebuah selimut hangat yang membungkus diri dan sebatang coklat pemberian teman sekamar.—untuk minggu bokuaka tahun 2020.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: seyra's bokuaka week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858153
Kudos: 9
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	Warm Blanket and Chocolate Bar

**Author's Note:**

> BokuAka week Day 2; College au and Roommate.

* * *

"Aku enggak mau tinggal di apartemen dan punya teman sekamar!"

Adalah ucapan yang harus Koutarou telan bulat-bulat atau mungkin di kemudian hari harus ia tarik, karena diam-diam selama beberapa bulan ini ia menikmati hidup barunya di sebuah apartemen yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berkuliah.

Awalnya, semua ide yang diberikan orang tuanya mengenai mencari teman untuk berbagi apartemen dan hidup sendiri di tengah kota ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Koutarou. Alasannya hanya satu dan tidak masuk akal, ia takut kucingnya di rumah rindu padanya. Padahal, alasan sebenarnya adalah Koutarou tidak ingin hidup berpisah dengan orang tuanya; katanya, takut tidak sanggup. Tapi, tertawakan saja Koutarou karena sekarang ia menikmati hidupnya dengan teman satu apartemennya.

"Kak Koutarou?"

Ada senyuman kecil yang mengembang di bibirnya mendengar namanya dipanggil setelah suara pin pada pintu apartemen berbunyi dan mengisi ruang kosong pada apartemen mereka.

"Keiji!"

Mengulas senyum, Keiji meletakkan sepatunya pada rak sepatu di dekat pintu masuk dan mengganti alas kakinya menjadi sandal rumah berbulu yang mereka beli bersama minggu lalu ketika sedang berbelanja kebutuhan untuk kulkas mereka. Tas yang digunakan untuk membawa buku-buku kuliahnya dan perlengkapan lainnya ditaruh di sofa tempat Koutarou sekarang sedang duduk mengurung diri di dalam selimut abu-abunya.

"Kenapa bawa selimut ke sini?" tanya Keiji seraya kakinya dibawa melangkah ke dapur. "Nanti kotor," ada suara kucuran air wastafel karena Keiji mencuci tangannya di sana, "kalau terseret-seret," tangannya dikeringkan dan yang kanan dipakai mengambil gelas kaca yang berada di rak piring mereka, "memangnya kakak punya selimut lagi?"

Koutarou menggeleng, "Enggak, sih." Tubuhnya berbalik, masih di dalam selimut, menatap Keiji yang mondar-mandir di dapur dengan segelas air mineral di tangannya. "Tapi, aku bisa pinjam punya Keiji."

Senyuman tipis di wajah Keiji kembali muncul dan itu menyenangkan; rasanya, senyuman itu hangat.

"Selimutku 'kan juga cuman satu, kak."

"Kita bisa pakai berdua, apa repotnya?"

Tergelak, Keiji menatap Koutarou sekarang. "Iya, aku mengerti. Malam ini mau nonton film apa? Aku siapkan setelah mengerjakan tugas."

Koutarou bersorak girang setelahnya.

* * *

Sebenarnya, Keiji tidak berniat keluar dari rumahnya dan mencari tempat tinggal baru. Namun, keadaan memaksa. Ia keburu merasa asing dengan keluarga barunya; juga sedikit tidak menyukai mereka. Maka, dengan dalih ingin tinggal lebih dekat dengan universitas tempatnya menuntut ilmu kini ia menginjakkan kaki keluar rumah. Permasalahannya hanyalah satu, ia sebenarnya pun tidak memiliki cukup uang untuk menyewa satu kamar seraya mencari pekerjaan sampingan untuk dirinya sendiri, walau sebenarnya ayahnya mengirimkannya uang, Keiji sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan menggunakannya di keadaan yang benar-benar terdesak saja.

"Keras kepala sekali." Keiji mendengus mendengar ucapan temannya yang rela membagi ruang kosongnya di apartemen untuk Keiji sementara waktu ini. "Bisa saja kamu mati karena tidur di jalanan," ujarnya lagi.

"Terima kasih telah memungut kucing liar ini, Tuan Kozume," balas Keiji sarkastik.

"Ya sama-sama."

Andai mereka tidak berteman selama bertahun-tahun lamanya, mungkin satu dari beberapa barang di dalam kopernya sudah terlempar ke kepala menyerupai warna pudding kesukaannya itu.

"Tidur di sini saja selama seminggu ke depan, aku akan coba tanya lagi ke Kuroo apakah temannya itu masih mencari teman berbagi tempat tinggal atau tidak."

"Oh, kamu bicara panjang lebar."

Satu bantal melayang ke wajah Keiji. Setidaknya, bukan nintendo yang mengenai kepalanya.

Dan satu minggu berlalu begitu cepat, tahu-tahu Keiji sudah menjejakkan kakinya ke dalam apartemen baru milik temannya teman Kenma. Ia memutuskan untuk mengiyakan tinggal di sini karena biaya sewa yang dibagi dan tidak terlalu mahal padahal berada di tengah kota. Bahasanya sih, curang, tapi bukan Keiji yang menentukan kalau ia membayar lebih murah, karena laki-laki yang akan berbagi apartemen dan kamar dengannya ini pun biaya sewanya dibayarkan oleh orang tuanya yang memaksa laki-laki itu untuk mulai tinggal sendiri tanpa orang tua.

Sulit, pada awalnya, karena laki-laki itu sulit diajak bekerja sama tentang kehadirannya di rumah ini. Namun, Keiji memutuskan untuk abai dan memilih untuk mengerjakan apa yang bisa ia kerjakan seperti membereskan apartemen yang sebenarnya pun tidak terlalu berantakan; mengingat saat itu keduanya jarang berada di apartemen, memasak sarapan dan makan malam mereka, atau sekadar mematikan lampu ruang tengah yang langsung terhubung dengan dapur dan ruang makan unit apartemen ini.

Lama-lama, laki-laki bernama Bokuto Koutarou itu menerima keberadaannya dan berhenti membuat wajah masam seakan-akan Keiji adalah manusia paling menyebalkan di dunia dan pantas untuk disapa dengan wajah masam setiap harinya. Bahkan, Koutarou ternyata sangat menyenangkan, pada beberapa waktu akan berubah manja ketika sedang ada maunya; dan Keiji tidak keberatan.

( _"Keiji, lihat! Aku punya piyama dinosaurus!"_

Pada hari mereka membersihkan lemari dan Koutarou menemukan keberadaan piyama yang ia lupakan itu.

_"Tapi pasti lucu kalau Keiji yang pakai! Nah, Keiji ayo pakai piyama ini!"_

Keiji tidak bisa menolak binaran penuh harap di mata Koutarou, padahal ia kurang menyukai memakai piyama dengan bahan seperti ini. Namun, sekali lagi, Keiji tidak bisa menolak. Dan ia tidak mau Koutarou membuat wajah masam itu seharian lamanya).

Sejak saat itu sudah banyak kebiasaan dan hal-hal kesukaan maupun tidak yang mereka saling hapal, seperti; Keiji yang diam-diam tidak menyukai wortel dan akan membiarkan Koutarou mengambil jatah wortelnya atau Koutarou yang ternyata tidak menyukai susu dengan perisa selain stroberi yang membuat kulkas mereka penuh dengan kotak susu berwarna pink; yang membuat Keiji ikut menyicip rasa stroberi yang asing di lidahnya.

Di antara banyaknya perbedaan dan persamaan pada mereka, yang membuat keduanya benar-benar dekat adalah coklat. Pada kali pertama mereka belanja bersama untuk mengisi kebutuhan kulkas dan lainnya, Keiji meraih coklat yang sama dengan yang ingin Koutarou ambil dari rak saat mereka melewatinya. Jadilah tercipta sebuah kesepakatan bahwa mereka akan membeli coklat itu dengan uang patungan dan memakannya bersama seminggu sekali.

Malam ini, setelah Keiji selesai dengan tugas kuliahnya dan Koutarou yang sibuk dengan proyektor mini, mereka memutuskan menonton film di kamar. Kasur bertingkat itu bagian atasnya tempat Keiji tidur kosong karena si empunya sudah bergelung di dalam selimut putih bersama pemilik kasur bawah, yang sudah sibuk dengan bagian coklatnya.

"Jangan sampai kena selimut, nanti mau pakai selimut apalagi kalau selimutku juga kotor?"

"Aku peluk."

Ada cubitan yang mampir di bisep dan gelak tawa dari Koutarou setelah ucapan entengnya.

Keiji memasukkan potongan coklat terakhir miliknya ke dalam mulutnya, kemudian mengecap sedikit rasa coklat yang tertinggal pada jemarinya yang kemudian ia bersihkan menggunakan tisu. Film di depan tidak terlalu ia perhatikan karena ia sudah pernah menontonnya bersama Kenma, tetapi Koutarou belum. Karena itulah ia memilih untuk memejamkan mata sebentar, merasa penat seharian harus belajar dilanjut mengerjakan tugas lagi, walau sebenarnya sekarang perutnya berbunyi karena lapar; tapi, tidur terasa lebih penting.

Kekehan pelan lolos dari mulut Koutarou, "Keiji mengantuk ya?" yang kemudian disusul dengan gestur domestik membenarkan selimut sampai ke pundak Keiji, menghantar rasa hangat karena tahu betul Keiji tidak menyukai dingin yang menusuk saat tidur. Tidak ada sahutan dari Keiji, menandakan laki-laki dengan surai hitam yang bagian depannya sudah mulai panjang itu benar-benar berada di ambang kesadarannya. Maka, satu kekehan lembut sekali lagi lolos seraya tangannya berlarian menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menutupi kening Keiji, diikuti dengan ucapan terakhir yang mungkin dapat Keiji dengar sebelum tertidur di dalam gelung selimut hangat setelah menghabiskan coklatnya.

"Malam Keiji. Mimpi indah, ya."

**Author's Note:**

> yeup, another late entry but why not!! ><


End file.
